The present invention relates to fiber separation, and more particularly to a new and improved method and apparatus for separating the long outer bast fibers from the short woody inner core fibers of annual herbaceous fiber producing plants.
1. Field of the Invention
Many uses have been developed for the desirable long outer bast fibers of annual herbaceous fiber producing plants such as Kenaf and Crotalaria. When properly separated, these clean outer bast fibers are soft and hemp-like and can be used for a variety of purposes including, among other things: as packing material; in carpet pads and other non-woven pads; in paper products; as an absorbing medium for liquids such as oil and water; in rope and cordage products; bio-degradable netting products for prevention of soil erosion; in jute bags; for burlap; in the making of 100% Kenaf pellets and pellets made by combining Kenaf and Polypropylene pellets; and the like. Clean separation of the outer bast fibers from the inner core fibers is essential for these fibers to be readily used in these products. The cleaner the fibers, the more easily they can be used.
Separation of the outer bast fibers has the effect of producing the woody inner cores as a byproduct. These cores can also be used for such things as a bedding medium for animals, potting soils, medium density fiber boards, flour as a filler for the plastic industry, or oil absorption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1993 one of the applicants herein developed a method and apparatus for separating bast fiber from core fiber which resulted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,150 (Fisher) issued in 1994. The method and apparatus disclosed in the Fisher patent have been dramatically improved as disclosed herein. Fisher describes a method and apparatus including no less than eight separate steps and machines. Among other things, Fisher teaches back to back incline separators, a core sizer, a jet air separator and a four cylinder fiber cleaner. Each of these steps and machines have been eliminated from the present invention.
In addition, the present invention embodies a new approach which includes a newly developed pre-separation drying and conditioning apparatus and method. Also, a new concept in the core fiber sizing and separation process has been embodied in the present invention which will save more of the desirable bast fiber. Other notable differences found in the present invention but not in Fisher include the use of vacuum separators, an auger distributor which allows simultaneous operation of as many as four (4) parallel fiber separation lines or tracks, and a new micro fiber opener cleaner.
These additions, deletions and modifications provide the present invention with more efficiency yet fewer components than Fisher and, most importantly, improved separation of bast and core fiber of over ninety-nine percent (99%).